User blog:Leolab/Mission One: Salvage Op
Two ships waited in orbit above Ord Melul. One blocky and angled, and the other sleek and smooth, they were studies in contrast. The angular ship, the Star Horizon, was captained by Wayne Harre, and contained a motley, half-trained menagerie for a crew. The smoother-hulled ship, the Dawn Voyager, was captained by Jack Yorke, and contained a motley, experienced band of professionals for a crew. The one area they were similar, however, was their employer. Both men had bought their ships from Lloyd, a Handler in the enigmatic Bounty and Contract Association. While the BCA is well known throughout the galaxy for its work in disseminating contract employment, its leadership and operations are conducted in mystery which has given them an - not entirely undeserved - Illuminati-like reputation. Both crews, however, were eagerly awaiting their first contract to pay off their debts. Within the Dawn Voyager's communication room, a wall panel shifts, and careful, amplified observation can show the nanoscopic filaments within that produce the textured, volumetric display. The screen abruptly flashes blue, and fades into an image of Lloyd. "Greetings. I trust you are eager to begin work?" Without waiting for a reply, he launches into the details. "Your first contract - well, not the first for Bob, but the first for the rest of you - is nice and simple. You are to salvage parts of a ship. You will be paid 5 Aught and 7 Aght each for this, and the excess from reacquiring your ammunition will be placed in your cargo hold. "Now this ship's got some valuable stuff - it had a Hadron Supercoil, just like your ship, which malfunctioned and sent the ship through a rogue star. Everyone on that ship is dead, and most of the electronics fried, but it came to a stop at the coordinates I'm going to upload to your ship. Now, the circumstances here have created several unique metals and alloys, found nowhere else. Naturally, this is extremely valuable to us and others. It is imperative that you reach the starship, find it, and bring back any salvage you may find. Do hurry, since the antimatter containment will likely shut off soon. I'd rather not have another of my employees die on their first contract." On that cheerful note, the screen abruptly shuts off, and the filaments retract slowly back into the wall. OOC Notes *Skuly comments, getting the team there, and splitting the crew so that I can determine comment order. Mission Log Primary Mission: Salvage Op *Objective: Find areas where passage through the star created valuable alloys **Cut areas out and load them onto the cargo bay *Log: **BOB-5, Yorke, and Har-Bak leave on mission **BOB-5 and Yorke head in one direction, Har-Bak in another **Har-Bak finds cargo hold **BOB-5 & Yorke find cockpit ***Cockpit is strewn with the bones of the cannibalized dead **Mercenaries enter the ship, split up and go after the Dawn Voyager's boarding party **Both teams of mercenaries have been defeated, so it's time to go back to your mission. Places that held living beings will have the most valuable salvage. Secondary Mission: Flame of Ares *Objective: Find more info on the ship *Log: **Har-Bak has found a manifest, giving the name of the ship as the Flame of Ares **BOB-5 uploads data from the ship's computer, finding that the given route doesn't match up with the current location of the ship. Perhaps looking at a crew list or examining the escape pods would give a clearer picture. **The only escape pod launched was registered to the only Revnorian aboard the crew. You're getting close, but you need something a little more concrete. Perhaps the passenger quarters would reveal a bit more. Finding a captains log would help, too, but the only networked terminal left unfused is in the cargo hold and without power. Secondary Mission: Dawn Voyager *Objective: Fend off attacks from scavengers trying to steal your loot *Log: **Mercenary ship lands **Start shooting at the Dawn Voyager crew, have several plasma explosives to destroy or cripple the vessel. **Abram Abakumov tries to shut the mercenaries out **A plasma mine has been used to nullify his efforts **The mercenaries send in an assassin robot, whose construction makes him immune to all forms of detection. ***Assassin synthetic hamstrings Abram Abakumov. ***Assassin synthetic kills Itslthmis Rh'ka **Mercenaries bail, starting up their ship to leave. Category:Blog posts